


One-Shots Featuring Mara Shepard and Friends

by GingerAnn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of one-shots featuring my female Shepard, Mara, and other characters from the Mass Effect trilogy.

Mara is an Earthborn, Soul Survivor.

She is stand-offish with people until she is comfortable around them, then she's sarcastic and enjoys a good joke.

There will be spoilers for the games.

And these are in no particular order.

Rated Teen due to language mostly.


	2. Favorite Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the third game.

Mara walked into the mess hall to find Garrus and James trading stories.  
  
"So, Lola, what was your favorite adventure?" James asked.  
  
"Stopping Saren, I think," she replied after thinking for a minute. "That last mission. Going from Ilos to the Citadel."  
  
"Not stopping the Collectors?" Garrus asked.  
  
"That was pretty good, too. Blowing up that Reaper. Telling the Illusive Man to fuck off. Good times," Mara said. "But talking to Vigil on Ilos. Just being on Ilos. Taking the MAKO through that relay. And then fighting our way through the Citadel. That was all pretty bad-ass."  
  
"It helped that Alekno was there, fighting right beside us, huh?" Garrus asked.  
  
"Yeah, that helped," Mara said with a grin.


	3. Just Another Day At the Office

Mara sat down in the co-pilot's chair.

"Honey, I'm home," she said to Joker.

"Hello, dear. How was work?" He asked.

"Cleared out a base of pirates," she began. "Sort of ran over one with the MAKO. Almost made Alenko vomit."

"So, just another day at the office."

"Pretty much, yeah."


	4. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Mara go to a bar. It does not end well.

Kaidan heard Shepard say "Don't touch me" a minute before the fight broke out.  
  
Thirty seconds later she was grabbing his arm and yelling "We should go!"  
  
He didn't argue, just let her drag him out of the sleazy bar in the slums of the city they decided to hide out in.  
  
They stopped running a couple blocks away.  
  
"Just a couple drinks? A calm evening?" He asked with a grin as they slowed to a walk.  
  
"It was pretty calm. I didn't even shoot anyone," she replied.


	5. Adventures on Feros - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara, Kaidan and Garrus are on Feros. And not really enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke down one of my other fics into different drabbles.

The three of them cleared out some geth and took down their transmitter. They also helped get the water and power back up. And took out an alpha varren that was giving the hunting parties trouble. Just another average day. Then they ran into a strange man in the tunnels. That was strange enough, but the colonists' reactions was even more bothersome.  
  
"Shepard, permission to sleep on the Normandy," Garrus said after they finished talking to Fai Dan again.  
  
"Only if I can come, too," Mara replied.  
  
"You guys aren’t leaving me here," Kaidan said.  
  
"Okay, Alenko," Mara said. "We need to head to the ExoGeni building next. Let’s go back to the Normandy, restock supplies, and if you two ladies want, an hour or so of shut eye."  
  
"I’m good to go," Garrus said.  
  
"Me, too," Kaidan agreed.  
  
She grinned. The two of them were like this on Pinnacle Station, too. They knew their limits but liked to push themselves and each other. She figured the two of them would butt heads a lot considering their conflicting personalities, but they got along great.  
  
"To the garage then, boys," she said leading the way.


	6. Adventures on Feros - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures on Feros.

"Ah, a MAKO," Mara said walking into the garage.  
  
"I’m driving," Kaidan said hitting the door release button.  
  
"I got it Alenko," Mara said.  
  
"Nah, Shepard, we voted. Kaidan’s driving," Garrus said.  
  
"What?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest. "Is this because Alenko vomited last time? I still say it was something he ate."  
  
"He vomited in my helmet, Shepard, because of your insane driving,” Garrus said mirroring her stance.  
  
"I could just pull rank," she said even though she wouldn’t and they knew it.  
  
"We’ll mutiny," Garrus said.  
  
"Fine," she said with a laugh.  
  
Garrus sat in the front with Kaidan while Mara got in the back.  
  
\---------------------  
  
"Commander, can you please stop playing with your guns?" Kaidan asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Does it bother you, Lieutenant?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Just fearing for my life a little," he replied with a quick grin.


	7. Adventures on Feros - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is finally off Feros!

They were standing in the airlock.  
  
"Decontamination in progress," that voice kept repeating.  
  
"Is this thing getting the Thorian sludge out of my hair?" Mara asked.  
  
"Sort of," Kaidan replied.  
  
"Sort of," she muttered hitting the button for her comm. "Joker."  
  
"Yeah?" He questioned.  
  
"Have everyone meet in the comm room in ten minutes for the debriefing," she said.  
  
"You got it, Commander," he replied before switching off.  
  
"I am taking a shower before the debriefing," she said.  
  
"Maybe the Council will be friendlier if you have some Thorian sludge in your hair," Kaidan said with a smile as the airlock doors opened.  
  
"Next mission, I’m wearing my helmet at all times," she said walking onto the bridge.  
  
"Don’t get any dirt on my clean floors!" Joker yelled.  
  
"Yes, mom," Garrus said.


	8. Adventures on Feros - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really on Feros anymore, but discussing it.

After the briefing Mara walked up to the bridge eating a protein bar.  
  
"Hey Commander, next time we land, can it not be in the middle of a bunch of mutant zombies?" Joker asked.  
  
"How about mutant vampires?" She questioned sitting down.  
  
"No," he said. "So, tell me all about it."

She spent an hour telling Joker everything that happened on the planet as he flew further away from it.  
  
"You defeated a huge plant," he said.  
  
"A sentient plant, yes," she replied.  
  
"A plant that puked out Asari clones."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You’re a weed killer."  
  
"Shut it," Mara said laughing.  
  
"Okay. But I will definitely call you if the crabgrass gets out of hand," he said.


	9. Fragile Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James cooks. Mara approves.

"I think you missed your calling, Vega," Mara said leaning back in her chair. She was almost tempted to lick her plate clean. Not in front of everyone, though. "You should be in the mess hall permanently."  
  
"Then who would watch your back out on missions?" James asked.  
  
"Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, Liara, EDI or Javik," she replied with a grin.  
  
"I'm wounded, Lola. You know I have a fragile ego," James said holding his hands over his heart.  
  
"A fragile ego that is the size of a small moon," she said with a laugh.


	10. First Rule of the Normandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan realizes traveling on the Normandy SR-2 is just a bit different than traveling on the Normandy SR-1.

Mara was stowing her gear in her locker when she felt someone walk up behind her. She didn't even have to look to know it was Kaidan.

"I'll meet you in your cabin later," he whispered.

"Why later?" Mara asked turning around. Kaidan quickly took a couple steps back. He shot a quick glance at James, who was looking away from them.

"Hey, James, Kaidan's coming up to my cabin. We might file some reports, but most likely he's going to work while I sleep on him like a cat," Mara said.

"Oh, Lola, you're breaking my heart," James said putting a hand to his chest.

"You wish you could handle me, Vega," Mara said with a wink.

"That I do, that I do," James replied.

Kaidan just stood there looking slightly shocked.

"We kind of threw regulations out the airlock," Mara said to him. "Remember the unshackled AI we got in the cockpit?"

"Or the Shadow Broker on deck three," James added.

"First rule, James," Mara said pointing a finger at him.

"Shepard is always right?" James said with a grin.

"Second rule then?" Mara questioned.

"If Shepard is wrong, see first rule," James said.

"What's the rule about Liara's super secret identity?" Mara asked.

"Rule five. Right after the rule about the hamster," James replied.

"Who wrote these rules?" Kaidan asked.

"Joker," Mara and James replied.

"Of course," Kaidan said shaking his head with a grin.


	11. To Omega!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Shepard is going off to help Aria take back Omega. She should probably let the others know first, though.

"Traynor, can you have the ground team meet me in the conference room?" Mara asked walking through the CIC.

"Of course, Commander," she replied.

As she got to work contacting everyone, Mara walked to the conference room.

"I'm going on a mission to Omega," she said after everyone arrived.

"Isn't it under Cerberus control?" James asked.

"Yes," Mara replied. "I'm going with Aria T'Loak. Alone."

Everyone but Javik started shouting protests. Mara crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the others to stop.

"That was the deal with Aria," Mara said when everyone was quiet again.

"Why?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know. She says it's because I'm the only one she trusts. If I help her, we get war assets, which we need. And Cerberus loses Omega," Mara said.

Everyone nodded, none very happily.

"We'll be at the rendezvous in two hours. If I'm not back in a day or so...." Mara said.

"Come to Omega and kick some ass?" Garrus suggested.

"That would be nice, but don't risk the Normandy or yourselves. I'll be fine," Mara said. "Kaidan is in charge while I'm gone."

"Then we will be going to Omega and kicking some ass if you're late," Garrus said.

"Yeah, yeah, dismissed," Mara said with a grin.

Everyone left but Kaidan. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shepard," he said.

"I know, just trust me," Mara said.

"I do," he said dropping his arms. "I'm just going to worry about you."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"And I'm going to worry about you. Here on the Normandy. Driving Joker crazy," Mara said with a grin.

He laughed.

"Make sure you feed my hamster," she added.

"Of course," he muttered.

"I'll bring you a souvenir."

"Nothing that used to be part of a living being, please." he said.

"Fine," she said with a pout.


	12. Everyone Hates Kaidan

Kaidan stowed his bag in the crew's bunks. He didn't have much, a couple changes of clothes, a toothbrush and his datapad. Being back on the Normandy felt weird, but right. He couldn't watch Mara walk away from him again. He had to fix what he said on Horizon. Mara said it was in the past. That she understood why he said what he did. That she forgave him. But he didn't forgive himself.

Kaidan left the crew bunks and headed to the med-bay. Dr. Chakwas wanted to do a scan for some reason or another.

"Hello, Major," she said when he walked in.

"Hi, Doctor," he replied.

"I just want to do a quick scan before I release you for missions," she said tapping away on her omni-tool.

"The Citadel doctors released me for active duty."

"I know. And I trust them well enough, but I trust me more," she said with a smile.

The scan was over before Kaidan could say anything else.

"All done. Healthy as always," Chakwas said.

"I try," Kaidan said.

"It's good to have you back on the Normandy," she said. "I'm sure the Commander is skipping with joy."

"I don't see why she would be. Unless she's really excited about having another biotic onboard," Kaidan said.

"If you think that's the only reason she wanted you here, you need to pay closer attention."

"Maybe," Kaidan said. "I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaidan found Liara sitting in the mess hall, eating and reading a datapad.

"Hey, Liara," he said.

"Kaidan, sit down and talk with me," she said setting the datapad down.

He sat across from her at the table.

"I'm glad you're here," she said with a smile. "Mara is less... irritable when you're around to distract her."

"Really? I'm surprised she would want me around after what I said to her on Horizon."

"Yes. That did upset her. But I doubt that will stop her loving you."

Kaidan was silent.

"But, if you hurt her again, I will remove your reproduction organs," she said calmly as she stood.

"Uh.... Okay," Kaidan said as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaidan seen Garrus in the main battery and decided to say hello.

"Hey, Kaidan, how are you settling in?" Garrus asked.

"Pretty well," Kaidan replied.

"That's good," Garrus said. "I'm glad Shepard didn't have to shoot you. I did not want to deal with the aftermath of that."

"I'm glad she didn't shoot me, too," Kaidan said.

"I probably should have shot you on Horizon though," Garrus said. "In the leg. Just to wound."

"Ummm.... Okay..." Kaidan said.

"You hurt her. I wanted to make you hurt," Garrus said. "But she explained to me that friends don't shoot people that upset their friends. Silly human etiquette rules."

"Glad she had that talk with you."

"I was only going to shoot to wound. I thought she could nurse you back to health."

"Sounds like the beginning of a porn vid."

"That is exactly what Shepard said," Garrus said.

"I'll talk to you later," Kaidan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaidan walked up to the cockpit. Joker and EDI were going through their pre-flight check. Kaidan was still a little embarrassed about the terrified scream he let out when he first encountered EDI in her new body.

"Oh, hey, Major," Joker said. "Did you need something?"

"No, just checking out the new Normandy," Kaidan replied.

"She is awesome, right?" Joker said spinning his chair around to look at Kaidan. "I'm glad she's got the Alliance colors again."

"Yeah," Kaidan said.

"But you don't really care about the Normandy, you're just here for Shepard," Joker said with a grin.

"What?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm not stupid. I know what went on with you two before," Joker said. "I'm happy you're back. I like you, Kaidan. But, if you hurt her again, I'll have EDI break your legs," Joker said.

"I don't want to hurt her, Joker," Kaidan said.

"Good," Joker said turning back around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you catch up with everyone?" Mara asked after take off. She invited Kaidan up to her cabin to catch up. She was pacing around the room while he watched the fish. 

"Uh... yeah. It was good to see everyone," Kaidan said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, stopping her pacing and looking at him.

"No. I just realized today I'm not liked much right now. At least not on the Normandy."

"What? Who doesn't like you?"

"I'm not a snitch, Shepard."

"Let me guess, Liara, Garrus, Joker?" 

Kaidan didn't answer.

"Did Garrus tell you his plan of shooting to wound you? Then give an opening scene for a porn vid?" She asked.

"Uh...." Kaidan muttered.

"They like you. They're just... Protective. Unless you plan on calling my loyalty into question and walking away everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. And so do they. They just want to scare you. They wouldn't harm a hair on your head." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"How do you know that?"

"Because if they do, I will hurt them. I'm overly fond of my sexy biotic," she said with a grin.


	13. After Therum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara tells Joker about the mission on Therum.

After every mission, Mara would go to the bridge with some food from the mess and stories to tell. Joker could just read the reports or listen in on the debriefings, but they both enjoyed discussing things without all the military jargon. Plus, when it was just the two of them, Mara could relax and have a laugh at some of the stupid things that seemed to happen to her. Joker’s stupid comments and jokes calmed her down after getting shot at.

"So, we’re on this rickety, scary elevator," Mara said.

"Big, bad Commander Shepard, scared of an elevator," Joker said with a laugh.

"The thing fucking broke, man!"

"Please tell me that you screamed like a girl."

"Almost. After that, I hear someone calling for help. That’s when we find Dr. T’Soni. In a bubble."

"A bubble?"

"A bubble."

"Can I call her Bubble Girl?"

"That would be mean," Mara said grinning at him. "So, we have to get her out of this bubble. Which is next to fucking impossible. Finally, I get the bright idea of using the mining laser to blast our way through a wall. We get Dr. T’Soni out of the bubble and start heading to the surface."

"So, when did the place start falling down around you?" Joker asked.

"About the same time that the Geth showed up," Mara laughed.

"And that’s when the dashing pilot flew in to save the day," Joker said with a grin.

"And that’s where the story ends."

"Good ending. Where to now?"

"Pinnacle Station. I wanna run everyone through some training."

"Shouldn’t you be saving the galaxy?"

"I’m not taking these people out into battle, watching my back, unless I see them in action."

"Good point."


	14. A Day At Pinnacle Station

Joker docked at Pinnacle Station.

"Notify me when we’ve been here eight hours," Mara told Joker.

"Eight hours of training?" Joker asked.

"For today," she replied hitting the button to make an announcement.

She told the team to report to the airlock with their gear then turned to leave the cockpit.

"Have fun, Commander," Joker said as she left.

**Nine hours later**

Mara walked onto the bridge with an armful of snacks.

"Hungry?" Joker asked.

"Starved," she replied sitting down.

"Just don’t get crumbs all over the place."

"Yessir," she said with a mouth full of protein bar.

"How did training go?"

"Good. Everyone is really competent."

"Competent? Wow. That sounds reassuring."

"Some are more competent than others?"

"Good save," Joker laughed.

"The team is good. I want to see how they do on a couple of missions and come back. I have some high scores to put my name beside."

"Gotta be the best."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Oh, by the way. Some of the crew went and watched you guys. I won quite a few creds," Joker said.

"Gambling Joker? I’m surprised at your behavior."

"It was a wonderful team building exercise."

"Oh, well okay then," Mara said with a laugh.


	15. Someone Can't Cook

Kaidan jerked awake to the sound of the smoke detector going off. He rushed to the kitchen of the apartment to find Mara standing at the stove. Somehow, she looked both confused and angry.

"What's going on?" Kaidan asked.

"I was trying to fix breakfast," she replied motioning to a smoking pan that was sitting on the stove top.

"Is it on fire?"

"It was."

"We'll go out for breakfast."


	16. Getting Some Shut Eye

"Did you ever go to Pinnacle Station?" Garrus asked James.

"Yeah. Nice place. Seen that Lola's named was on all the high scores," James replied.

"We all helped," Garrus said.

"I came close to beating most of the scores. Me and my team. Never came close to that one survival mission though," James said shaking his head.

"The one where we lasted two hours?" Garrus asked. "That one was fun, huh, Shepard?"

He turned to look at Shepard only to find her asleep. Her head was on Alenko's shoulder. He was asleep as well, his head resting on Shepard's. They both had data pads on their laps.

"Guess that's a sign that we should try and get some shut eye," James said.

"I suppose so," Garrus said.

"Should we wake them up?" James asked.

"Nah. They deserve the sleep," Garrus replied as they left the room.


	17. Off To Work

Mara looked out the viewport at the planet below. Therum. Matriarch Benezia's daughter was supposed to be down there somewhere.

"Ground team is ready, Commander," Alenko's voice said over Mara's personal communicator.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

"Have a good day at work, dear," Joker said as she turned to leave.

"I'll try, honey," she replied grinning at the pilot.


	18. Marry Me

Mara was still in the hospital, or what amounted to one, when the Normandy finally made it back to Earth.

Kaidan jogged through the building, not caring that he needed a shave and a shower. Or at least a change of clothes. All he cared about was seeing Mara again.

He skidded to a stop in front of her room. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room. She was sitting up in a cot. He face was covered in healing wounds and bruises. One arm was in a sling. She was covered with a thin blanket from the waist down.

She looked up at him.

“Kaidan,” she whispered.

“Hey, Shepard,” he whispered back.

He sat on the edge of her cot. She pulled him in for a kiss he thought he would never get. He ran his fingers through her red hair as they kissed.

When she pulled back she looked into his eyes.

“Marry me,” she said.

“What?” Kaidan sputtered.

“I wanted to ask before, but it wasn’t right. I promised myself that if we both made it, I would ask. So, I’m asking.”

“I didn’t hear a question yet,” he said with a smile.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

“Kaidan Alenko, will you marry me?”

“I would love to, Mara Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
